Penny (Great Britain)
Britain's Penny was first released in the 1800s in 1806. King George III King George III was featured on the Penny in 1806, 1807, and a very small amount in 1808. The mintages are unknown for these coins, but there is only one Penny dated 1808 with this King's head on it known to exist today. Proofs were only made in 1806. There are two varieties. The first one has BRITANNIA above Britannia sitting herself. The second one doesn't have BRITANNIA above her. When you find a Proof 1806 Penny, it is most likely that you have the second one, as the first is almost twice as rare. King George IV The next king, George IV, was only featured on the Penny from 1825 to 1827. 1825-1,075,000 1825 Proof-''Unknown'' 1826-5,914,000 1826 Proof-''Unknown'' 1826 Proof (No BRITANNIAR: REX FID: DEF: on the Reverse)-''Unknown'' 1827-1,452,000 King William IV William was on the Penny from 1831 to 1837. Proofs were only made in 1831. 1831 (.W.W incuse on truncation)-806,000 1831 (W.W incuse on truncation)-Included Above 1831-Included Above 1831 Proof (No words above Britannia on Reverse)-''Unknown'' 1834-323,000 1837-175,000 Queen Victoria (Huge Penny) There are a couple varities with the Queen Victoria Huge Pennies. The first one was made of bronze plated copper and were only made in Proof style. This was only made for three years: 1839, 1841, and 1853. These are all worth over $2,000 each. The second variety was made out of copper, with no bronze. 1841 (REG:)-914,000 1841 Proof-''Unknown'' 1841 (No Colon After REG)-Included Above 1843 (REG:)-484,000 1843 (No Colon After REG)-Included Above 1844-215,000 1844 Proof-''Unknown'' 1845-323,000 1846 (Near Colon)-484,000 1846 (Far Colon)-Included Above 1847 (Near Colon)-Included Above 1847 (Far Colon)-430,000 1848/6-161,000 1848/7-Included Above 1848-Included Above 1849-269,000 1850-''Unknown'' 1851 (Near Colon)-Included Above 1851 (Far Colon)-269,000 1853 (Ornamental Trident)-1,021,000 1853 (Plain Trident)-Included Above 1853 (Proof)-''Unknown'' 1854/3-6,559,000 1854 (Ornamental Trident)-Included Above 1854 (Plain Trident)-Included Above 1855 (Ornamental Trident)-5,274,000 1855 (Plain Trident)-Included Above) 1856 (Ornamental Trident)-1,212,000 1856 (Plain Trident)-Included Above 1856 Proof-''Unknown'' 1857 (Ornamental Trident)-753,000 1857 (Plain Trident)-Included Above 1858/3 1858/6 1858/7 1858 (Large Date) 1858 (Large Date Without W) 1858 (Small Date) 1858 (Small Date Without W) 1859/8-1,075,000 1859-Included Above 1859 Proof-''Unknown'' 1860/59-32,000 Queen Victoria (Regular Size Penny) 1860 (Beaded Border Obverse/Toothed Border Reverse) 1860 (Toothed Obverse/Beaded Reverse) 1860 (L.C.W. Below Foot and L.C.WYON On Shoulder) 1860 (L.C.W. Below Shield and L.C.WYON Below Shoulder) 1860 (Proof) 1860 (Without Obverse Initials, 15 Leaves) 1860 (Without Obverse Initials, 16 Leaves) 1861 (L.C.WYON On Truncation, L.C.W Below Shield) 1861 (L.C.WYON On Truncation, No Signature On Reverse) 1861 (L.C.WYON Below Truncation, L.C.W. Below Shield) 1861 (L.C.WYON Below Truncation, No Signature On Reverse) 1861 (No Signature On Obverse, 15 Leaves, L.C.W. Below Shield) 1861 (No Obverse and Reverse Signatures, 15 Leaves) 1861 (No Obverse Signature, 16 Leaves, L.C.W. Below Shield) 1861 (Proof) 1861/81 1861 (No Obverse and Reverse Signatures, 16 Leaves) 1861 Proof (No Obverse and Reverse Signatures, 16 Leaves) 1862/1662-50,534,000 1862 Proof-''Unknown'' 1862 (L.C.WYON On Shoulder, No Reverse Initials) 1862 (No Obverse Initials) 1862 (Small Date, From Half Penny Die) 1863-28,063,000 1863 Proof-''Unknown'' 1864 (Plain 4 In Date)-3,441,000 1864 (Crosslet 4 In Date)-Included Above 1865/3-8,602,000 1865-Included Above 1866-9,999,000 1867-5,484,000 1867 Proof-''Unknown'' 1868-1,183,000 1868 Proof-''Unknown'' 1869-2,580,000 1870-5,695,000 1871-1,290,000 1872-8,495,000 1872 Proof (Unique) 1873-8,494,000 1874-5,622,000 1874 (16 Leaves, Small Date)-Included Above 1874-H-6,666,000 1874-H (16 Leaves, Large Date)-Included Above 1874 (17 Leaves, Thin Ribbons) 1874 (17 Leaves, Thin Ribbons, Small Date) 1874 (17 Leaves, Thick Ribbons) 1874 (17 Leaves, Thick Ribbons, Small Date) 1874-H (17 Leaves, Thin Ribbons) 1874-H (17 Leaves, Thin Ribbons, Small Date) 1874-H (Proof)-''Unknown'' 1874-H (17 Leaves, Thin Ribbons, Large Date) 1875-10,691,000 1875 (Small Date)-Included Above 1875 (Large Date)-Included Above 1875 Proof (Unique) 1875-H (Large Date)-753,000 1875-H Proof-''Unknown'' 1876-H 11,075,000 1876-H Proof-''Unknown'' 1877 (Small Date)-9,625,000 1877 (Large Date)-Included Above 1877 Proof-''Unknown'' 1878-2,764,000 1878 Proof-''Unknown'' 1879 (Large Date, Raised Lines In Wreath)-7,666,000 1879 (Large Date, Incuse Lines In Wreath)-Included Above) 1879 (Small Date)-Included Above 1879 Proof-''Unknown'' 1880-3,001,000 1880 Proof-''Unknown'' 1880 (Rock to Left of Lighthouse)-Included Above 1880 Proof (15 Leaves on Obverse) 1881-2,302,000 1881 (Obverse as 1880, Shield Heraldically Colored) 1881 (Obverse and Reverse as 1880) 1881 Proof-''Unknown'' 1881 Proof (Shield Heraldically Colored) 1881-H (15 Leaves in Wreath on Obverse)-3,763,000 1881-H Proof-''Unknown'' 1882-H (Convex Shield)-7,526,000 1882-H (Flat Shield)-Included Above 1882-H Proof-''Unknown'' 1882-Included Above 1883-6,237,000 1883 Proof-''Unknown'' 1884-11,703,000 1884 Proof-''Unknown'' 1885-7,146,000 1885 Proof-''Unknown'' 1886-6,088,000 1886 Proof-''Unknown'' 1887-5,315,000 1888-5,125,000 1889-12,560,000 1889 (14 Leaves in Wreath)-Included Above 1889 Proof-''Unknown'' 1890-15,331,000 1890 Proof-''Unknown'' 1891-17,886,000 1891 Proof-''Unknown'' 1892-10,502,000 1892 Proof-''Unknown'' 1893-8,162,000 1893 Proof-''Unknown'' 1894-3,883,000 Queen Victoria (Design with Vail) This design was made to age Victoria once again. It was only used from 1895 to 1901, her death. 1895 (P 1mm Away from Trident)-5,396,000 1895 (P 2mm Away from Trident)-Included Above 1895 Proof (P 1mm Away from Trident)-''Unknown'' 1895 Proof (P 2mm Away from Trident)-''Unknown'' 1896-24,147,000 1896 Proof-''Unknown'' 1897 (Normal Sea Level)-20,757,000 1897 (High Sea Level)-Included Above 1897 Proof-''Unknown'' 1898-14,297,000 1899-26,441,000 1900-31,778,000 1901-22,206,000 1901 (Proof)-''Unknown'' Edward VII There are two varieties of the 1902 Edward VII Penny. One has High Tide and one has Low Tide. The Low Tide is harder to find. 1902-26,977,000 (Low Tide) 1902-Included Above (High Tide) 1903-21,415,000 1904-12,913,000 1905-17,784,000 1906-37,990,000 1907-47,322,000 1908-31,506,000 1908 (Matte Proof)-3 1909-19,617,000 1910-29,549,000 George V 1911-23,079,000 1912-48,306,000 1912-H-16,800,000 1913-65,497,000 1914-50,821,000 1915-47,311,000 1916-86,441,000 1917-107,905,000 1918-84,227,000 1918-H-2,573,000 1918-KN-Included Above 1919-113,761,000 1919-H-4,526,000 1919-KN-Included Above 1920-124,693,000 1921-129,717,999 1922-16,347,000 1922 (Reverse of 1927)-''Unknown'' 1922 (Specimen, Reverse of 1927)-2 1926-4,499,000 1926-''Unknown'' 1926 Proof-''Unknown'' 1927-60,990,000 1927 Proof-''Unknown'' '' '' 1928-50,178,000 1928 Proof-''Unknown'' 1929-49,133,000 1929 Proof-''Unknown'' 1930-20,098,000 1930 Proof-''Unknown'' 1931-19,843,000 1931 Proof-''Unknown'' 1932-8,278,000 1932 Proof-''Unknown'' 1933-7 1933 Proof-''Unknown'' 1934-13,966,000 1934 Proof-''Unknown'' 1935-56,070,000 1935 Proof-''Unknown'' 1936-154,296,000 1936 Proof-''Unknown'' George VI 1937-88,896,000 1937 Proof-26,000 1937 Matte Proof-4 1938-121,560,000 1938 Proof-''Unknown'' 1939-55,560,000 1939 Proof-''Unknown'' 1940-42,284,000 1940 Proof-''Unknown'' 1944-42,600,000 1944 Proof-''Unknown'' 1945-79,531,000 1945 Proof-''Unknown'' 1946-66,855,999 1946 Proof-''Unknown'' 1947-52,220,000 1947 Proof-''Unknown'' 1948-63,961,000 1948 Proof-''Unknown'' 1949-14,324,000 1949 Proof-''Unknown'' 1950-240,000 1950 Matte Proof-''Unknown'' 1950 Proof-18,000 1951-120,000 1951 Matte Proof-''Unknown'' 1951 Proof-20,000 1952 Proof (Unique) Elizabeth II 1953-1,308,000 1953 Proof-40,000 1953 Matte Proof-''Unknown'' 1953 Prooflike-1,050 1954 (Unique) 1961-48,313,000 1961 Proof-''Unknown'' 1962-143,309,000 1962 Proof-''Unknown'' 1963-125,236,000 1963 Proof-''Unknown'' 1964-153,294,000 1964 Proof-''Unknown'' 1965-121,310,000 1966-165,739,000 1967-654,564,000 1970 (Proof Only)-750,000 Category:Great Britain